Sigil 003 Rune Talks to Jams
8:51:47 PM Rune: Rune shakes him. 8:51:53 PM Rune: You know you can sleep in the bed if you want. 8:52:12 PM Janis: Jams: "What...oh...yeah? I mean...seems kind of weird." 8:52:27 PM Rune: Sleeping in a bed does? 8:52:51 PM Janis: Jams: "...I just...the whole threesome thing, I mean...I don't want to intrude." 8:53:13 PM Rune: I don't think it matters much, does it? 8:53:29 PM Rune: As long as nobody tries to molest someone it should be fine. 8:53:46 PM Quill: I mean, neither of us is in there just yet, and it's not a threesome unless there's sex, as far as I know. I can just sit in the chair when I trance, if it makes you feel better. 8:53:59 PM Rune: We've slept next to Hank before. 8:54:07 PM Janis: Jams: "...right, no molesting would be a nice change of pace for tonight." 8:54:38 PM Rune: Tiprus thinks small men are cute. 8:55:13 PM Rune: Anyway, as one of her conditions Jic wanted me to relay a message to you. I don't think you should take it too seriously, but, well. It is what it is. 8:55:24 PM Janis: Jams: "...ok." 8:55:51 PM Rune: "You'll never be safe with them. When you realize that, come find us. Defective or not, we know you best." 8:56:15 PM Rune: Which is somewhat true, in that safety isn't really a thing when you're in law enforcement. However, it's also not really a thing when you're a criminal, as you know quite well. 8:56:43 PM Rune: ... and they don't really like my kind any more than yours. 8:56:43 PM Janis: Jams smiles. "What can I say? Danger is my middle name." 8:57:17 PM Janis: Jams: "...no, they don't. But people look at your kind and know what they get. People think I'm trying to trick someone." 8:57:23 PM Rune: Is it? I knew a girl whose middle name was Aspidistra once. Danger is probably a lot easier to spell when you're five. 8:57:53 PM Rune: And they know I am. 8:58:11 PM Janis: Jams: "...truth be told, I don't have a middle name...or...like...a name name. I know this will shock you, but...I made up Jamaros Darksbane." 8:58:50 PM Rune: I'm shocked. 8:59:08 PM Quill: When you were ten, right? 8:59:23 PM Rune: Jam isn't that bad. 8:59:27 PM Rune: Everyone likes Jam. 8:59:50 PM Janis: Jams: "Thank you. I am so very glad I confided in you. So, can we sleep now?" 9:00:15 PM Rune: Yes. I suppose I'll have to keep my clothes on. 9:00:55 PM Janis: Jams: "...I mean...have to is a strong--" Taeral: "Don't listen to him. You want to keep your clothes on. He's weird when he's a man." 9:01:21 PM Quill: Quill gives Jams a stinkeye. 9:01:30 PM Rune: Rune makes a face. 9:01:37 PM Rune: All right. 9:02:00 PM Janis: Jams: "...ok, fine, clothes for all. Everyone likes clothes." 9:02:33 PM Rune: Rune pulls off her robe and just has a pair of loose pantaloons and a sleeveless camisole type thing on under that. She's started wearing that since the girls started carrying them around more! 9:03:10 PM Rune: Rune sets Taeral down somewhere comfortable and goes to bed!